Strange Magic
by PiscesS101
Summary: One day while shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry discovers something that will change his life forever. He finds out that he has been soul bonded to Ginny Weasley. See what adventures they go on as they figure out how to deal with the bond and the Triwizard Tournament. This story takes place after HP and the Prisoner of Askaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm going to start this story when Harry's getting ready to go back to Hogwarts and Hagrid is taking Harry shopping to get all his supplies. I know it isn't the way in the books but this is a fanfiction.**

Harry's POV:

I sighed as Hagrid and I walked down the cobbled street that was Diagon Alley.

Suddenly as we were walking, I felt a strong _tug_ in my heart so I turned and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

She had flowing, vibrant red hair, eyes that looked like molten chocolate, and a spattering of freckles across her delicate cheekbones and nose. Her lips were full and a deep pink.

She wore a pair of black, well mended, second hand trousers and a forest green blouse that clung to her figure exactly right.

Then I realized who she was, she was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister so I stepped forward at the same moment she did and she wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her and when we touched we were both enveloped in a golden light.

-the page broke-

I looked quickly around at my surroundings and saw I was in a beautiful meadow with wild flowers of all colours scattered through it.

Then I felt a gentle pressure on my palm, so I looked over and saw Ginny with her hand in mine.

"Hello, my name is Lily and I am your soul bond guide! I know this a shock for you both but, you two are soulmates!" A high pitched, ringing voice... well... Lily, said, " Also you and Ginny can be not touching but if either of you are not touching it will likely be painful for you both, the pain won't be physical, but it will feel like a piece of you is missing.

Another thing is there are some powers that come along with the soul bond, and they are: if you are separated and one of you feels a need for the other or they are in a situation that endangers their health one of you will immediately be apparated to the other and you will also be able to communicate nonverbally."

 _Wow_ , I though.

 _I know right! Oh hey Harry I figured I'd try out the whole nonverbal communication thing_ , Ginny thought at me.

"You will both be fairly disoriented when you return to your bodies," Lily said before the meadow disappeared and Ginny and I were snapped back to our bodies.

-the page broke-

When Ginny and I opened our eyes, we smiled at each other before leaning in to each other.

It was like tiny fireworks were going off in my chest as she kissed me. The kiss was soft, gentle and full of passion.

 _I love you,_ I thought to Ginny.

 _I love you too_ , she replied through her thoughts and we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Suddenly someone was trying to pull us apart which only made Ginny and I cling tighter to our other half.

"Ginny, it's time to go," someone, who I recognized as , said.

Then I saw one of the goblins from Gringotts had walked over and said," As of today you have all witnessed the first soul bonding in seven hundred years!"

"Soul bond!" spluttered," Harry's only fourteen! And Ginny, she's only thirteen!"

"We are aware of that but soul bonding knows not of age, they are true soulmates and it is very rare for this to happen, so if Mr. and would please follow me I will tell you a little bit more about the soul bonds legalities," the goblin said before walking towards Gringotts the Weasley family and I following close behind.

 **N/A hope you are liking the story. Please vote and comment!**

 **-Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Btw the words in italics are when Ginny and Harry are communicating nonverbally.

Ginny's POV:

When we entered Gringotts the goblin led us to an office and the goblin said," Griphook, who are these?"

"These two," Griphook said while gesturing to Harry and I," are the first soul bonded couple in seven hundred years."

"Ah well, this will come as a shock but as of today you are considered married as of today to Ginny Weasley. Therefore you are now able to receive the contents of your parents will and your family's vault.

Also with the bond, it's against the law for anyone to try to interfere with it," the goblin said addressing Harry then he turned to me and," and said Ginevra, you and are now considered full adults, and you are allowed to use magic outside of school even though you are not seventeen."

Then the goblin pulled out a scroll of parchment and read," The last testament of James Arthur Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evens, we hereby leave our four houses, and all of our vaults to our son Harry James Potter."

Then he handed Harry two letters one was addressed to Harry and the other to me.

I opened the letter and it said," Dear future daughter in law,

Please take care of our baby boy, show him the love we weren't able to.

We're sure we would like you if we were alive because if you make Harry happy, you are an amazing person. Please take care of him.

With all of our love,

James Arthur Potter and Lily Marie Potter."

By the time Harry finished reading his letter he was crying in earnest and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug which he returned with equal force.

Harry tentatively opened his mind to me and showed how the Dursleys always told him no one could love him and how the letter from his parents and myself had changed all that for him.

I love you so much, I thought and kissed him soundly on the lips. The kiss was soft, passionate, and full of love.

I kept kissing Harry until someone loudly cleared their throat and we both pulled away sheepishly.

Harry's POV:

Ginny and I blushed heavily and the goblin handed me a paper and it said, "Vaults owned by Harry James Potter:

School trust fund:

2543 galleons,

500 sickles,

200 knuts.

Potter Family Vault

7546500 galleons,

5000 sickles,

3000 knuts.

Evens Family Vault

700543 galleons,

500 sickles,

123 knuts.

Along with these in the Potter Family Vault there are 5000 galleons worth of gems and family heirlooms."

I stared at the paper entirely in shock and passed it to Ginny who looked just as shocked as I was after she read it.

Harry! This is amazing! Ginny thought to me.

I know and since we are technically married what's mine, is yours, I thought back to her and she smiled, I don't think you got your dress robes yet.

No I didn't, she replied.

I'll buy them for you brand new once we are finished here, I told her and she grinned gratefully at me.

"Here are the addresses for all your properties," the goblin said and handed me another paper which I kept folded,"and that will be all for today."

As the Weasley family and I left the bank Ginny and I headed to Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions and Ginny pick a stunning gold coloured dress that had a corseted bodice that went to her waist and flared out slightly then flowed softly to cover her feet.

I got traditional black robes, but I got a gold tie and dress shirt to match Ginny.

After Ginny and I finished our shopping Ginny gave me a quick kiss before we both turned to the people who were escorting us home while continually chatting nonverbally.

N/A Please vote and comment!

-Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV:

By the time I got home the tug in my chest hadn't subsided, it had increased somewhat, and as soon as I walked through the door, there was Vernon Dersley, looking furious.

"Where in the bloody hell where you boy!" He yelled at me enraged.

Ginny's POV:

My unease reached new heights as I felt the pull towards Harry strengthen.

 _Harry!_ I cried through my thoughts desperately.

 _Ginny, help!_ Harry sobbed though the connection.

"Mom, Harry needs help really badly," I yelled and tears streamed down my face, _Harry, sweetheart, please hold on_ , I thought and our bond suddenly activated and I was whisked to Harry's aid.

When I arrived in the Dursleys living room I saw Harry on the floor with a cane being repeatedly brought down across his back tearing the shirt he was wearing, and cutting into his skin.

When Vernon was about to bring down another lash I leaped forward covering Harry's body with mine.

I took three lashes before mom showed up and hexed Vernon until he was unconscious.

"Harry," I sobbed and mom quickly treated both of our wounds before she grabbed our hands and apparated back to the Burrow, where we laid Harry on my bed, so I climbed into bed and held him tight to my chest as we both fell asleep.

-the page broke-

Harry's POV:

When I woke up I was disorientation, so I panicked, but as soon as I saw the slightly tangled, long, red hair that belonged to Ginny I relaxed and I pulled her tight to my chest.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said as she woke up, stretched, and smiled at me.

"Good morning to you, my dear," I murmured in her ear, before placing my lips on hers.

This kiss was raw passion, and love. Through the kiss I poured my emotion into it, gratefulness, joy, sadness, helplessness, but most of all it was love.

I shyly moved the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip, and her lips parted under mine and I pressed the tip of my tongue to her.

Then she rolled herself so she was straddling my hips, while still kissing until we broke away in need of oxygen. When we broke away from the kiss I noticed how well Ginny's body fit against mine.

"I love you, so, so much, I'm pretty sure if you hadn't showed up last night I probably would have been killed," I told her.

"Oh Harry," she said pulled me tighter to her chest," you have no idea how much I love you."

Suddenly the door burst open and Ron who was standing there placed the trunk he was carrying inside and said," Ginny breakfast is ready."

"Okay we'll be down in a minute," Ginny said as Ron walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Once Ron was gone Ginny walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit for the day so I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a pair of black casual trousers, and a black t-shirt that I had bought yesterday. "Gin, do you mind if I change in here?" I asked with a shy note in my voice.

"Harry I don't mind, but just so you know I'm changing in here too," she said then I slipped off all the clothing I was wearing and slid into the clothes I chose for today.

When I looked up Ginny was completely changed and she grabbed my hand and lead me to breakfast.

When we got to the breakfast table and said," good morning."

"Hey Harry! When did you get here?" Ron asked.

"Last night," I said and Ginny squeezed my hand in reassurance as I winced remembering Vernon hitting me, hard enough to knock me out, with a cast iron pan, I opened the connection and showed Ginny the full extent of my beating last night, then her eyes got full of tears and she flung herself at me clutching me tightly as her tears socked my shoulder and I buried my face in her hair.

Molly Weasley's POV:

I noticed how Harry slightly winced when Ron asked him when he got here.

It was silent for a few moments then Ginny teared up and flung herself at Harry and started crying on his shoulder while he buried his face in her hair.

When I got closer I heard Ginny whispering to and I caught the last of her sentence,"... Harry I'm never going to let you go. I love you so much. I'm not going to let you go back there and I don't give a damn about Dumbledore saying you have to."

Then my baby girl placed her lips on Harry's in a searing kiss, I let this go on for a few seconds then loudly cleared my throat.

"Here you two are now let's have breakfast," I said.

Ginny's POV:

When we sat down, I kept Harry's hand firmly in mine.

Once everyone finished the great meal my mum made for us she assigned Harry and I to do the laundry.

So we went to the laundry room and started folding the clothes and chatting nonverbally with a radio playing in the background.

After we finished folding clothes there was a slow song started to play, so Ginny grabbed my hand and we started slow dancing and I never stepped on Ginny's feet once as we swirled around the laundry room in perfect sync.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Ginny and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **N/A Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story! I apologise for any grammatical errors, I haven't been able to find a beta for this story. If any of you would like to give me a have with that drop me a pm! Anyway review and favorite!**

 **Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV:**  
The next few days passed with ease, love and lots of laughs.  
One night when came home he announced that he managed to get us all tickets to the Quiditch World Cup that was in England this year and it was in two weeks.  
"Ginny this is amazing," I murmured to her as we were laying in bed ready to go to sleep.  
"Ya," she replied sleepily and snuggled closer to my chest," 'night"  
"Good night, I love you," I said as I drifted off to sleep.  
-the page broke-  
The rest of the days leading up to the World Cup were spent playing Quiditch, doing chores ( mostly de-gnoming the garden and laundry) and spending as much time as possible with Ginny.  
When it was the day of the World Cup, woke us up and told us to get ready.  
After breakfast I could see that Ginny was still half asleep, so since I was fully awake I swept her onto my back and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her up by the backs of her legs.  
When we started walking I found it very comfortable to have Ginny's curves pressed against my back.  
"Harry, mate, you can let Ginny walk on her own, you don't have to carry her," Ron said as we treaded up the hill to where we were catching a portkey.  
"I know Ron, it's just... I know she's tired and needs some more sleep, she's been having nightmares, and it actually is really comfortable for me.  
She is amazing, sweet, kind, honest, beautiful, and perfect," I replied and Ron looked slightly shocked.  
Ron's POV:  
When I told Harry he could let Ginny walk on her own he said," I know Ron, it's just... I know she's tired and needs some more sleep, she's been having nightmares, and it actually is really comfortable for me.  
She is amazing, sweet, kind, honest, beautiful, and perfect," and I stared shocked at him as he just kept walking.  
I didn't know she had been having nightmares! How did Harry know she was and I didn't?! Where had Harry been sleeping for the past two and a half weeks?  
All these questions flowed through my head and I pondered this and I kept walking.  
 **Ginny's POV:**  
As Harry walked along I slowly woke up to the gentle rhythm of his steps.  
Then I caught Harry words, "...She is amazing, sweet, kind, honest, beautiful, and perfect," and he said them with a level of adoration he only used when he talked to or about me.  
 _Awww! My man is so strong and sweet_ , I thought and grinned slightly against Harry's neck.  
 _Thanks my love_ , Harry replied.  
Then he quickly shifted me into his arms rather than on his back and held me close to his chest and carried me bridal style until we reached the top of the hill where someone jumped out of one of the trees to land next to another male.  
"Morning, Amos," Dad said while going over and shaking hands with him.  
"Morning Arthur," Amos said," this is my son Cedric," while gesturing to the young man next to him.  
"This is my family, Ron, Fred, Gorge, and Ginny, Harry Potter, and Hermione is one of Ron's close friends," Dad said.  
"Arthur, did you hear that two teenagers soul bonded in the middle of Diagon Alley?" Amos asked and Harry and I started to snicker, trying to hold back laughter.  
Finally it got to the point where neither of us could hold back our laughter.  
"What's so funny," Amos asked toward Harry and I.  
When we finally regained control of our breathing I said," you are looking at that soul bonded couple," then Harry leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine in a loving kiss that lasted only a few seconds.  
"Okay," Amos said.  
 _Gin I'm going to set you on your feet now you're fully awake_ , Harry thought to me and I nodded my head and my legs swung down but Harry kept an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped one of my arms around his waist.  
Then Amos held out an old boot and said," Everyone gather round and place a finger on the boot."  
So Harry and I followed through with his instructions and touched the boot.  
When everyone was touching the boot it glowed blue and then I felt a strong tug at my navel and we all started spinning and eventually we stopped and we were where the World Cup finals were taking place.  
After we paid for and set up our campsite dad sent Harry and I to get water so we walked to the water pump and filled the pots Dad had given us.  
As we were walking back I heard a nasally voice say," ok look at that, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, both filthy blood traders."  
"At least we aren't cocky, arrogant assholes," I replied then Harry and I kept walking until I felt someone grab my and it so hard it was painful then they turned me around and slapped me hard across the face.  
Then Harry leaped forward and his fist snapped across my attackers face and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. Then Harry turned and touched the side of my face with his soft finger tips.  
I could see that Harry felt guilty, so I said," Harry, what just happened was not your fault, and I'm ok."  
"I know it's just wish I could have stopped them," he said.  
Then Harry opened his mind to me and showed me how much it hurt seeing me getting slapped and I reached over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before heading back to the tent.  
When we were inside the tent we deposited the water in the kitchen just before Dad called us and said," time to get to the stadium!"

Harry's POV:  
As the Weasley boys, Ginny, and I walked to the stadium I purchased some omnioculars, they are like binoculars but you could rewind, play it in slow motion, and re look at plays, for Ron, Ginny and myself.  
When we reached the stadium the Ministry Witch directed us to the top box in the stadium.  
When we got to the seats Ginny and I sat down next to each other and Ginny cuddled in to my side while we waited for the game to start.  
When the mascots for the Bulgarian team came onto the field all of they men, except me, were staring at them, they were beautiful, slim, with blonde hair that blew elegantly out behind them, but Ginny outshone them in so many ways, her beauty was unsurpassable by any and she was also smart and she didn't love me just because i was Harry Potter.  
Then leaned over and pressed my lips to Ginny's and held her close against my chest, and Ginny tangled her fingers in my hair.  
We were both completely lost in the kiss, that when the Weasley's looked up they were shocked to see Ginny making out with me so one of them, rather loudly, cleared their throat and Ginny and I broke away from the kiss.  
I looked at Ginny and she was flushed, her hair was messy, her shirt was rumpled, and her lips were swollen.  
" don't you think it is a little bit inappropriate to be doing that with your girlfriend at a Quiditch game?" The Minister said," and Ginevra why don't you go sit over there," while gesturing to the farthest seat from me.  
"Minister, I don't think that you would like to break any laws," Ginny said," because it is illegal interfere with a soul bonded couple."  
Then the Minister paled and apologized and since I didn't let Ginny go, so she just settled comfortably in to my lap as the Irish mascots came on to the field.  
The mascots for the Irish team were leprechauns and they distributed fake gold coins.  
"Harry, how were you able to turn away from the Veela!" Ron asked me.  
"I think it was partly the soul bond I have with Ginny, she is the most beautiful girl in the entire world," I replied and Ron stared open mouthed at me and Ginny thought, _Awww, you are so sweet._  
 _Thanks my love,_ I thought back then the announcers introduced the players and the game began.  
The game was really good and the Irish ended up winning but the Bulgarian seeker caught the snitch.  
We all celebrated as we walked back to the tent and Ginny and I collapsed in to bed in each other's arms.  
-the page broke-  
Ginny and I woke up to panicked screaming and looked around.  
 _Harry, what do you think is going on!_ Ginny thought to me.  
"Everybody, we need to get out of here fast, it's Death Eaters!" said panicked.  
 **N/A** **I am still looking for a beta, so if anyone would be willing please pm me. Please leave a review!**  
 **-Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ginny's POV:**

Harry clutched me tight to his chest as we were swept in the wrong direction, away from the forest.

When we broke free from the crowd we were in the middle of one of the camp grounds and it was dark, the only light was coming from the tents that were on fire.

Then we turned as we heard a voice that was muttering something, an incantation maybe, quietly.

When he stopped muttering, the dark mark erupted from his wand, then he apperated away.

Seconds later a ring of people showed up around us and one of them fired a spell at me as Harry pulled me down and placed his body protectively over me.

Then something strange happened, a golden dome appeared covering us and the spells ricocheted off of it. Then the people surrounding us tried to get close to us and grab us but they couldn't pass through the golden dome.

"Stop! Those are my kids!" I heard a voice say and I knew it was Dad. He ran forward and was able to pass through.

 **'s POV:**

When I walked through the golden surrounding Harry and Ginny, I saw that Ginny was almost entirely covered by Harry's body.

"Are you two alright," I asked.

"We are a little shaken up but other than that we are fine," Harry and Ginny replied," and the man who conjured the Dark Mark was over there, Ginny added while Harry pointed the direction.

Then the dome dissolved and Harry helped Ginny to her feet.

 **Ginny's POV:**

Once I was on my feet Harry crushed his lips to mine and held me tight in his arms. The kiss was desperate, and passionate. I cupped one of my hands around the back of his neck and the other I tangled in his hair. Harry had his arms around my waist, then his tongue traced a line across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, so I opened my mouth and our tongues tangled.

After a few moments Harry and I were both breathless and Harry moved his lips from mine too my neck, and he started to place open mouthed kisses across my collarbone then kissed my throat and back to my lips.

 **'s POV:**

We had been discussing what had happened for nearly twenty minutes before we came to a conclusion, then we turned back to the to teenagers, they were snogging each other.

So I walked over and tapped them on their shoulders and they broke away from each other, flushed, with swollen lips, and wrinkled shirts.

"Time to head home kids," I told them.

 **Harry's POV:**

We walked to where we would be catching a portkey and I slung Ginny on to my back as we walked.

When we finally reached the where we would catch the portkey the others were already there.

Once we were back at the Burrow, Ginny and I crawled into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms **.**

 **N/A Hey guys I hope you like the story, again I apologize for any grammatical errors as I am still looking for a beta. If anyone would like to beta this story please leave me a pm. Please review!**

 **-Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A Hey all! I know i don't normally have author's notes at the start of chapters, but I am in need of a beta so please leave me a message if you want to beta this story! I also apologize for any and all grammatical errors! Anyway on with the story.**

Harry's POV:

The last few weeks had flown by, with chores, Quidditch, and spending time with all of the Weasleys.

When it was one week before school started all of us headed to Diagon Alley.

Once we were in Diagon Alley I asked," , would you mind if Ginny and I went to Gringotts and met you in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?"

"Not at all, we'll see you then," said and Ginny and I walked to the bank.

In the bank I requested to see the Potter Family vault and one of the goblins escorted us to the vault and lead us into it.

When I looked around I saw piles of gems, silver and gold.

As I walked further in I saw a necklace, with a matching bracelet, and two rings sitting on a navy blue velvet pillow.

The necklace was a white gold chain with a pendant that had a large square cut sapphire in the centre and it was surrounded by diamonds that were only the size of pinheads, the bracelet was white gold with an alternating pattern of large square cut sapphires and small square cut diamonds. The earrings were sapphire studs and the first ring had a princess cut sapphire, that had a diamond embedded in the white gold on either side of the sapphire. The other ring was a plain white gold band.

It would look amazing on Ginny and, maybe I could give Ginny the first ring as her wedding ring and I could wear the other as mine! So I reached down and grabbed the set of jewelry before we were escorted back out of the bank to meet up with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione.

When we were all in the Leaky Cauldron we used the floo network to get home.

-the page broke-

The rest of the summer holidays seemed too short an all too soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

-the page broke-

As we rode the train I was seated on Harry's lap and he held me close as Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy showed up in our compartment and Malfoy sneered," Look at that. The couple who thinks they're so special because they're 'soul bonded'".

"Well then how much do you know about soul bonds?" I fired back.

"Well I think that because Ginny is so poor she's got Potter under a spell so she can take all his money," Malfoy drawled.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Malfoy, what Ginny and I have, you will never in a million years find a couple as close as us. Ginny is truly my other half and she isn't going out with me because I'm _Harry Potter_ it's because we truly, deeply love each other!" Harry told them and they stalked off laughing and I gave Harry a lingering kiss.

 _I really hate those three_ , Harry thought to me.

 _I know, babe, I do too_ , I thought back and kissed him again full on the lips. His lips were soft as he kissed me back.

I shifted in Harry's lap and straddled his hips, while Harry slipped his tongue in my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his soft black hair and he clutched me close by the waist.

Then someone dumped ice cold water all over Harry and I.

When I turned I saw that the person who dumped water on us was Ron.

"Ronald! You did not just do that!" I screeched and he paled as I started to stalk forward but Harry placed his arms around me and gently kissed my neck to calm me down and it worked.

"Well, now that Harry and I are soaked we are going to go change into our Hogwarts robes," I said and grabbed my stuff while Harry grabbed his.

-the page broke-

When Harry and or re entered the compartment, and settled in for another peaceful ride to the castle.

-the page broke-

When we got to the platform Harry and I left the train carriage hand in hand, and walked over to the carriages that would take us to the castle.

The feast was uneventful... until Dumbledore's speech when he announced there would be no Quidditch this year! Though he told us Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament and you couldn't enter unless you were sixteen or seventeen.

 _Harry James Potter promise me that you will not get someone to enter you in that competition_ , I told him sternly.

 _Yes dear_ , he replied and we both cracked up and everyone looked at us funny but we just laughed it off and Harry kissed me on the lips and there were a few wolf whistles from the boys. When Harry and I broke away from each other the boys asked," when did this happen?"

"At the start of this summer," Harry said," in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"So, you two are the soul bonded couple that was in the paper," Dean said and Harry and I nodded with smiles on our faces.

Once we finished the feast Professor McGonagall stood up and said," Prefects please escort the first years to the dorms and will Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley please come to the headmaster's office," and walked out of the great hall.

Harry and I were shocked and confused, but we both headed to the headmaster's office.

When we got inside the office Professor Dumbledore said," Mr. and we heard about your bond and we have decided that it would be inappropriate to keep the two of you in separate rooms so we have created a room that you will both be sleeping in, now Minerva, will you please lead these two to their dorm.

With that we followed Professor McGonagall to the dorms and she showed us to a spacious room off the left side of the common room.

The room looked almost exactly like the other dorms but it had only one bed, instead of six. Also a king sized bed, instead of the queen sized ones in the other dorms.

Then McGonagall left and Harry turned and kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth, and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I kissed him back and tangled my fingers in his hair.

We both pulled back when we were breathless and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you, too," I replied before we changed into our pajamas and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **N/A please review and favorite!**

 **-Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV:

It's been almost two months since we got back to Hogwarts and the year has been going really smoothly, no boys have hit on Ginny and no girls have hit on me.

Today is Halloween and the other schools who are entering in the Triwizard Tournament are arriving today after the feast.

I was so bored in history of magic, so I started up a conversation with Ginny and we talked throughout the lesson using our connection. Mostly I was giving her a hand with the curses they were learning in DADA.

At the feast Ron stuffed himself and still continually talked with his mouth open. How had I put up with that for four years. Ginny and I had a great time talking about classes and how our days went.

"Everyone, out to the lawn," Dumbledore said and lead everyone outside and everyone looked around for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools that would be arriving.

Finally after about five minutes a large flying carriage came into view. It was a baby blue carriage with gold trim and satin drapes covered the windows and it had four, huge white horses with wings pulling it.

When it landed a very tall women, wearing black dress with French embroidery along the neck line, stepped out and said," Dumbledore, so great to see you," in a heavy French accent as her students excited the carriage gracefully in baby blue robes.

Next everyone looked to the lake to see an enormous black ship rise out of the black lake.

First came the just the crows nest gliding gently across the water then it jerked up and there was a huge ship with men in black cloaks.

The ship looked like a standard pirate ship, but without all the torn sails. When they came ashore my jaw dropped... One of the men who had just come of the ship was the world's best seeker! It was Victor Krum!

That's when I noticed that all the boys except me were starting, starry eyed, at one of the girls from Beauxbatons.

She was so beautiful, and I could tell she was atleast part veela. Even though the girl had a large chest, platinum blond hair, delicate features, and beautiful curves, in my eyes Ginny was more beautiful with her soft curves and firey red hair.

When we were all back inside the castle the students from Durmstrang chose to sit with Slytherin and the students from Beaubatons chose to sit with Ravenclaw.

After the the introductions, we were all sent to bed and Ginny and I collapsed to the bed and fell asleep holding each other.

The month that people had to enter the tournament flew by.

As Dumbledore walked over to the shining Triwizard cup, the entire school grew silent in anticipation of who would be a champion. The Dumbledore tapped the cup and caught a frilly piece of baby blue satiny paper that had been shot from the cup and said," Our first champion is, Fleur Delacor," it was the part veela girl, and she flounced forward and shook hands with him before he tapped the cup and another piece of paper flew out, but this one was more rugged and worn.

"Victor Krum," Dumbledore called and Krum stalked forward," and, finally," tapped the cup again," Cedric Digory."

As the champions turned to go off another slip o paper flew from the cup and Dumbledore snatched it and read it," Harry Potter."

Harry, you have to go, as soon as all the other students leave I will join you, I promise, Ginny said as I walked to the front of the room on shaky legs and was escorted to the room that all the champions were in.

"'Ow did 'e enter zee tournament?!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire or ask an older student to put it in for you?" Dumbledore asked me.

"No, sir," I replied and I sat down. Ginny do you have any idea of how this happened? I mentally questioned.

No, Harry, but I'm on my way over, Ginny replied and I mentally nodded.

When the door burst open I was the only one not surprised and Ginny flung herself into my arms and I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair.

"Headmaster, I'm pretty sure that it's only champions allowed in here," Krum said.

"Don't tell me where I can and cannot be when my husband needs me," Ginny snapped her eyes flashing and she held me tighter whileI wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You are two young to be married, you aren't of age," Krum stated smugly, as if proving that Ginny was wrong.

"Ever heard of a soul bond," I asked and Krum nodded," Ginny and I are soul bonded, so even if she weren't here she'd still hear and see everything."

Then Krum nodded and the headmasters explained the tournament while the only thought running through my head was," How am I going to live through this tournament?"

 **N/A Hey... So I'm not dead. Huge thanks to my lovely beta, Nia! I really hope you liked the chapter!**

 **-Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV:

As Dumbledore walked over to the shining Triwizard cup, the entire school grew silent in anticipation of who would be a champion. The Dumbledore tapped the cup and caught a frilly piece of baby blue satiny paper that had been shot from the cup and said," Our first champion is, Fleur Delacor," and she flounced forward and shook hands with him before he tapped the cup and another piece of paper flew out, but this one was more rugged and worn.

"Victor Krum," Dumbledore called and Krum stalked forward," and, finally," tapped the cup again," Cedric Digory."

As the champions turned to go off another slip of paper flew from the cup and Dumbledore snatched it and read it," Harry Potter."

 _Harry, you have to go, as soon as all the other students leave I will join you, I promise_ , Ginny said as I walked to the frontier of the room on shaky leg and was escorted to the room that all the champions were in.

"'Ow did 'e enter zee tournament?!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire or ask an older student to put it in for you?" Dumbledore asked me.

"No, sir," I replied and I sat down. _Ginny do you have any idea of how this happened?_ I mentally questioned.

 _No, Harry, by the way I'm on my way over_ , Ginny replied and I mentally nodded.

When the door burst open I was the only one not surprised and Ginny flung herself into my arms and I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair.

"Headmaster, I'm pretty sure that it's only champions allowed in here," Krum said.

"Don't tell me where I can and cannot be when my husband needs me," Ginny snapped and held me tighter and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You are two young to be married, you aren't of age," Krum stated smugly, as if proving that Ginny was wrong.

"Ever heard of a soul bond," I asked and Krum nodded," Ginny and I are soul bonded, so even if she weren't here she'd still hear and see everything."

Then Krum nodded and the headmasters explained the tournament while the only thought running through my head was," How am I going to live through this tournament?"

_page break_

Classes had flown by and my days were busy. If I wasn't in class, I was doing home work, or working on spells for the tournament, and if I wasn't doing either of those I was with Ginny.

One night as Ginny and I were hanging out, she exclaimed," Harry, I know how you can get passed the dragon!"

"Really! How?!" I asked.

"You are an amazing flyer! And you could summon your broom and get passed it!" She said.

"Ginny, you sweet girl, thank you so much! I love you," I said as I picked her up, held her close and twirled her around the common room and she was giggling the entire time.

 _I learned the summoning charm today in class but I'm not very good at it_ , I thought to Ginny.

 _It's alright, I'll help you_ , she replied.

-the page broke-

After practicing for days, I was finally able to summon my firebolt and just because I knew what I was going to do didn't mean that I wasn't nervous as hell.

I have to get past a bloody dragon!

On the morning of the first task, Ginny gave me a long, hot, sweet kiss before I was escorted to the tent where I was to wait for the tournament.

 **N/A Hey everyone *peeks nervously out from around a corner* I am reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry about not updating in forever. School has been really busy. Please don't hex me into oblivion.**

 **-Sarah**


End file.
